The present invention relates to a memory device having heterogeneous terminals and, more particularly, to a memory device having heterogeneous terminals that can connect the memory device to a computer or a portable terminal without a specific gender.
In general, a USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory includes a flash memory or a small hard disk therein to be connected to an USB port of an external device in a USB interface type so that existing data can be read or specific data can be written through data communication at a predetermined speed. Such a USB device, as compared with portable storages, can transmit large files, has a high communication speed, can be simply used in a plug-and-play type, and can be formed in the shape of a small stick that can be easily carried, so it is used as a portable storage for various external devices such as a computer, a camera, a notebook, and a portable terminal.
On the other hand, a USB OTG (On-The-Go) is a technology making a USB port available as a host and a slave, and using the OTG makes it possible to transmit and receive data with a USB memory connected directly to a portable terminal without a PC.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a process of connecting a memory device to a portable terminal in the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, a memory device 10 of the related art includes a flash memory therein and has a USB terminal 12 at a side for transmitting data in a USB interface type. A portable terminal 20, which may be a mobile phone, a smartphone, a portable computer, a PMP, a digital camera, and an MP3 player, has a pin type connector 22 at a side for connection with an external interface for charging or data transmission. The connector 22 for connection with an external interface has a connection terminal of which the size is standardized in accordance with manufacturers or standards of the portable terminal 20, so a user can conveniently connect or disconnect necessary peripheral devices anytime anywhere, and it is connected with those peripheral devices through an interface such as a USB to share data.
On the other hand, the size of the connection terminal of a USB is standardized, so a user can conveniently connect or disconnect necessary peripheral devices anytime anywhere. As UBS connectors using an USB interface, there are an A-type connector and a B-type connector. The A-type connector is a connector that is connected to a USB terminal of a host computer and the B-type connector is a connector that is connected to a USB terminal of a smartphone to download data from a computer system. Further, as the portable terminal 20 is made in small sizes, a mini-USB connector 22 standardized by making a B-type connector in a small size is generally used.
However, the memory device 10 has the USB terminal 12, which is an A-type connector, usually for connection with a computer, so, in order to connect the memory device 10 to the portable terminal 20, a user connects the portable terminal 20 and the memory device 20 to each other in a USB type by, first, individually connecting a side of a gender 30 to the connector 22 of the portable terminal 20 and then connecting the memory device 10 to another side of the gender 30, thereby transmitting and receiving various data.
Since such a gender 30 is necessary for connecting the memory device 10 and the portable terminal 20 to each other, as described above, a user has to always carry such a gender 30 and connect the gender 30 to the portable terminal 20 every time using the portable terminal, so it is inconvenient for the user.